


Vacancy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pre-Series, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Cutler continues waiting for the pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you remember the wedding night? I saw framed photos everywhere in the house, though none were quite so pretty once I left," Cutler inhales as Hal rocks forward. "I bet you finished on her wedding dress."

No, he finished in his pants, because Rachel kissed his collarbone. Hal refuses to kiss collarbones or nuzzle skin. 

Hal prefers taunts and sharp rolls of his body. Dead front desk clerks and maids make no judgments of their activities, but gape with vacant eyes. Everyone listens as their bed creaks louder and louder. 

"I finished in my pants."

A hand presses down on the back of his neck. Cutler inhales the mildew stink of his pillowcase, squeezing his eyes shut as he continues rolling his hips. 

Rachel laughed at him, but then she wet herself and their embarrassment was mutual. 

But where is the pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely refused to write Nick Cutler/Hal Yorke. 
> 
> Apparently I can write it, but only if everyone can acknowledge how terrible it had the potential to be.


End file.
